


Short of Breath [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underwater, Underwater Breathing, the actual kind and then the one in brackets kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Things Zolf is bloody tired of: the bloody end of the world in general, bloody Shoin specifically, bloody Shoin’s traps definitely, and rooms full of water.Oh yeah, right, and bloody broken bottles of underwater breathing.Or: Cel has some air to spare and then things escalate a tiny bit.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Short of Breath [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636818) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Breaths left in for effect

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/short%20of%20breath.mp3) | **Size:** 3.72MB | **Duration:** 5:16min

  
---|---


End file.
